Baby Sitters
by Eshidaku
Summary: What would you do if your parents suddenly turned into babies? would you yell, cry, or leave them on the kitchen floor? what if they were gundam pilots, but you didn't know about it? what if you had to change their daipers. wouldn't you feel sorry for any
1. Chapter 1

Baby Sitters 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its Characters……..grrrrrrrr….

SUMMARY

So, the G-boys are married, and have children. All the mayhem starts on Heero and Relena's anniversary. They look forward to a nice quiet day to themselves, with no kids and no visitors. Queue in Duo. This Goofball decides to get everybody drunk on some expensive wine bought from a creepy old man and his assistant, Egor. So, Duo and the rest of the gang go to the Yuy mansion, and succeed n getting as drunk as they possibly can, but in the morning, they're stuck as infants! Who do you think has to take care of them? If you guessed 'the kids', you're right. Not wacky enough for ya'? Well then through in seven young _male_ teens that are in training to become future Gundam Pilots. Just one problem, the parents never told the kids about the Gundams, or the fact that they never destroyed them. Turn the boys into babies, and this time through in a perverted stocker, and you've got a whole lot of trouble! What will happen to the kids' minds when they have to change their parent's diapers?



PROLOGUE

Candice Darlain Yuy ran up the stairs to her parents' room. "Mom! Dad! I'm leaving for school!" she yelled at the door. As she turned to leave a hand grabbed her backpack and stopped Candice in her tracks; with a little shake, she was on the floor. "Dad! I'm gonna' be late! Come on, Chelsea and Kara are already waiting for me!" she sighed dramatically, as she tried to struggle out of her dad's iron like grip. "So, you just leave without a kiss, or a hug, or a 'I love you, Daddy'. We see how it is. Plus, anyone could have shot you in the back, or suck a knife in you…" Heero Yuy said to his pouting daughter

"Dad, no one does that anymore." Relena Yuy stood at the doorway. "Don't forget the mother here. After all, I did go through h e double hockey sticks to bring you in this world." She said with a smile.

Candice cringed. It was just like her mother to use an abbreviation instead of the actual word and slipped off her backpack spun around to hug her dad and then her mom, kissing them both on the cheek in the process.

"That's better, but you're forgetting something." Heero said with a mischievous smile as he watched his daughter trying futilely to pull the backpack out of his hands. "Fine, I love you guys." He immediately let go of the bag, sending Candice to the floor, again. She jumped up and slid down the banister to the first floor. When her feet hit ground she sprinted towards the door and into the yard, where Kara, when Candice was within reach, hit her over the head "What took you so long! We're going to be late!"

Candice clutched her wounded head, "It wasn't my fault!" she yelled back. Meanwhile Chelsea took the opportunity to start walking towards the school. "Come on guys. Hurry up! I don't want to be late." she said in her own quiet little way. "Coming!" they said at the same time. Heero looked out the window, "Think she forgot?" he asked his wife. Relena sighed, "She forgot. Oh well," she said wrapping her arms lightly around Heero's waist, and pulling him gently towards the bedroom door. " We'll have a nice quiet day. No kids, no work, no brother, and more importantly, no Duo!" She finished triumphantly. Heero leaned his head down towards her ear. "Happy Anniversary, Relena." Their lips both met, and, the poor souls, never suspected what horrors they were about to witness

"Ah… Ah… AHCHOO! Man, What a sneeze! Guess someone's talkin' about me! Wonder who?" Duo Maxwell said thoughtfully. " Um, honey?" Hilde began nervously, " now why don't we wait until after Heero's and Relena's anniversary, to celebrate. I'm… sure they want some time alone." Duo looked at his wife, truly devastated. "Are you telling me that they don't want their old pal Duo to help them celebrate the day of their wedding?" he asked with tears flowing down his cheeks. "N…No sweetheart it's ju…." Duo cut in "Good, cause if I left it up to those two, nobody would get drunk!" Hilde looked slightly confused at her husbands use of 'nobody'. "The whole gang's commin'. And their wives!" Hilde dropped the sack of groceries she was carrying, and nearly fell to the ground. "DUO! Heero's going to kill you! I'm gonna' be a widow!" she cried while shaking the life out of Duo.

"Erhm….." an old, creepy voice called from a store right in front of them, " I couldn't help but notice your conversation." It said. Hilde looked startled, and dropped a very shaky Duo to the ground. "I have a suggestion to make, about the wine that is." A figure stepped out of the dark shop. "Here is the perfect thing! Frutashaholic! The best wine we have. Only $25, and" he added with a wink, "gets the drinker drunk fast!" Duo immediately said yes and paid the man, while Hilde just looked confused. "Alright! We is gonna' have fun tonight!" Hilde just sighed and followed her singing and skipping husband.

"_Master?" _a mysterious dark voice said. "Yes, Egor."The shop owner chimed_ "You tink tis is going to work?" _the voice whispered again. The old man smiled and said "Yessss Egor."

Chelsea Jordan Barton was in science class at the moment. She was doodling on a piece of notebook paper while the science teacher was talking about chromosomes and genes. 'Sigh, So boring today! I wish something would happen!' she thought. _Thwack!_ A wadded paper ball hit her in the head. Chelsea looked behind her to glare at whoever the person was. This wasn't the type of thing she wanted to happen. Her friend, Candice, smacked her head, and pointed towards the ball. Chelsea, getting the point immediately, picked up the wad, and read.

Chelsea Jordan Barton! You need to be paying attention in this class! Can you tell me one thing that the teacher said? LOL Just kiddin' BTW, What're you doing tonight? Want to catch a movie?

Chelsea huffed a big sigh and wrote back.

Candice, do you want me to recite his whole speech? And don't tell me you forgot. It's your parents Anniversary, tonight. Dad says that we're all going down to your house to celebrate. Uncle Duo came up with the whole plan.

Chelsea took the note, and folded it carefully, threw it behind her head, (smacking Candice in the noggin), without even taking her eyes off the lecturing teacher. She listened as paper started crackling. _3…2…1… "WHAT! _ Dad's going to KILL them!" Candice stood up in her desk, causing her chair to hit the person's desk behind her, and causing a chained reaction of bangs, clangs, and cries of the wounded. "Candice, can't you be a little more discreet?" Chelsea asked annoyingly. The teacher glared at Candice from the floor. (He ended up on the floor like half the room, some how……….) Candice sweatdroped. "How did _you_ get on the floor?" "DETENTION!" He screamed while purpling. (Purpling- the act of a persons color after being extremely mad. Looks like blotchy pink/purple. P.s. very scary)

"Ms. Yuy, how many times are you going to see me in one week?" Candice reddened "eh..he….he," she started, but then dropped her head and mumbled, "wasn't my fault he was standing on a desk, acting out a monkey play…." The principal looked slightly peeved. "Erhum, you will report to lunch duty on Monday" _bbringg, _the bell sounded before madam principal could finish her sentence. "….and have a nice weekend." She said to the empty space and the swinging door.

Candice was running toward her house; she had to get there before the gang. She had to warn her parents before her dad really did end up killing Duo. It was kinda' funny to imagine her angelic mother strangling dear uncle Duo. A car pulled up beside her "Hey, want a ride?" a female voice said. "KATY! Look out for that truck!" Candice screamed. Her friend Katy, looked at the on coming truck and calmly swerved on to the side walk, narrowly missing the truck and succeeding to running Candice up a fence. "Come on get in. I'm going to your house anyways, dad's almost there."

"What in the world are you doing riding down the wrong side of the street!" Candice jumped onto the hood of the gold car, through the passenger seat window, and into the passenger seat.

"Quit complain'. There was nobody coming, so I took advantage of the situation." Candice sighed at her friend's explanation "Katy, if you don't get me to my house before everyone else, you'll be an orphan…." She said somberly, then said when she noticed her friends confused look "Or you could take your time and I'll just tell your dad about what you did with Ryan Ahoskie. You know, when he _ssooo_ romantically slid his hand up your shi….. WO!" Katy glared at her friend and sped off threw someone's yard. Poor Candice could only hold onto the holy crap bar for dear life. Meanwhile, her friends where watching the whole thing on the curb with mouths gaping like fish out of water. Chelsea said, " I wonder if she forgot something?"

Katy pulled into the Yuy's back yard. Candice jumped out with trembling knees, kissed the ground and ran shakily inside the house to her parents bedroom, burst open the door, and closed it faster than the speed of light, blushing so much, Santa's suit was put to shame. "Uhh…. Mom Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

Heero came out with a towel around his waist and looked irritatingly at his daughter. "Yeessssss?" a car door slammed outside the house. "DAD! Get dressed quick! The Uncles are coming over to through you a surprise party!"

Heero looked at his daughter, "Honey, Uncle Duo wouldn't be that stupid. He knows I would ki…" Candice interrupted, "DAD! Do you think I would have burst into your room on you anniversary, while you and Mom are obviously doing……..your thing….if this was a joke!" she practically screamed. Heero looked outside the window. Sure enough, Duo and the rest of the gang were getting out of their cars.

Heero ran to his gun cabinet. "GET DRESSED FIRST, DADDY!" Candice forcefully shoved her father into his room before he could load his shotgun, which was pretty amazing, since Heero Yuy was a Gundam pilot, but then again, she didn't know that.

" I have a bad feeling about this" Candice said as she ran to the door to invite her friends in. "Hey! Howya' doin' uncles! Long time no see!" she exclaimed as she opened the door. Despite how annoying they could be, she missed seeing them a lot. Here they were; all her best friends, and some non-related family.

"CANDYPANTS!" Duo burst threw the door, and locked her in a headlock. "Hey kid! Oh how much you've grown up! How're you doin'! Uncle Dou missed his little niece very much!" Candice coughed and indicated to her uncle that she needed air, so when he didn't react, she actually thought she was going to die.

"Duo….." an angry voice said behind her. "Heero!" Duo said (sounding very much like how Relena called Heero), with sparkles in his eyes, squeezing her even harder. He let go of Candice (who sunk to the floor, eyes swirling) and ran towards Heero, arms wide, and ready to deliver his special deadly hug. Heero sidestepped, and let duo fall empty handed onto the stairs, meanwhile Candice is still on the floor unconscious and unnoticed by everyone. Relena walked down the stairs in a nice evening dress, carrying a sleepy baby Odin; she had entered with a smile that mirrored the opposite of Heero's scowl. It was an odd couple. The people walked into the house, stepping on poor Candice, and started to talk about old times. Duo kept on imitating Relena's way of calling Heero, until Relena hit him over the head. She had become a little more tolerant of fighting over 14 years. Who wouldn't!

Meanwhile a tall, young boy with long black hair, and deep icy blue eyes was stepping on Candice, who still was unconscious. Her eyes opened immediately, as he 'accidentally' kicked her.

"Shenlong! Get your stupid foot off my stomach!" The boy looked down mischievously. "Girl! What are you doing down there!" Candice started fuming; she hayed being called "girl", and hit his leg as hard as she could. "Stupid girl, oh I forgot, it's "candypants", isn't it? I barely felt that. Truly, the female species are weak."

His foot slid up in range of her mouth as Chelsea kicked him in the back, (can you guess what's going to happen?). "Stupid girl! What was that for!" Chelsea pushed her hair back and said tartly, "Who's weak, little boy?"

Shenlong eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "Watch it girl. Our friendship only saves you so much." He said, keeping his foot firmly down on Candice. Kara started to do weird Kung-fu moves "We will kick you but! Chinee boy!" she said imitating a Chinese accent. She was so tired of this jerk thinking he was better than everyone else. 'God! He takes after his dad a lot' Candice thought to herself growling. 'Funny, his shoe's really soft; almost like silk! Wait a minuet….' An evil smirk reached her face.

Candice bit down hard on the foot. Shenlong yelped in pain clutching his wounded toes. "Evil little girl…." He growled dangerously, as he stalked over to where Candice was hiding behind Chelsea and Kara.

"Yipes!" she said and ran for the stairs to the safety of her room. Shenlong was right behind her, certain torture to his eyes. As he jumped to trip her, Candice back flipped over him and grabbed his rather long ponytail. Landing lightly on the top of the couch, with some of Shenlong's black hair in her hands.

Shenlong was crouched down and growling fiercely. Springing towards Candice so quickly, she barley had time to block as his foot slammed into her chest, landing on her back.

"Come on! Do you think that's gonna' hurt me!" She half laughed, and half winced as she got up. Shenlong rushed in and Candice kicked him in the jaw. "Ugh" he said, hand on the new bruise on his cheek.

They both growled, then simultaneously ran toward each other, ready to kick each others' butt. Heero and Wufei appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed their respective children by their ponytails.

"Dad! Let me go! He started it!" Candice growled at her father.

"Father! Let me teach this girl a lesson!" Shenlong growled at his father at the same time.

Heero sighed. "Don't you even here your baby brother crying, Candice? You know he doesn't like to see you fight." Candice stopped pulling against her father and turned her head to little Odin.

"Onetachan!" he said in an adorable voice, slowly saying the syllables. Odin put his little fists to his eyes and started rubbing tears away, only to have more to fill their place. Candice's mood changed immediately, and Heero let go of his hotheaded daughter. "O.. Odin, sweety. Come here…" Candice said as she picked him up gently. Candice cuddled him as she walked up to his room, totally forgetting about any guests as well as her fight with Shenlong. "Onetachan's here, she didn't mean to scare the wittle baby."

Wufei in turn let go of his eldest son. " How do you expect to win against an opponent if you don't pay attention to what's around you." Shenlong looked down ashamed.

Heero shook his head, "You're a little to hard on him Wufei."

Wufei scoffed "I'm only giving him the same training I received at his age."

"He doesn't have to go through the same thing we went through though… plus look at what you were doing at his age!" Heero laughed.

Shenlong looked where Candice went. He felt slightly jealous of the baby. Before this kid was born, Candice was a hellion; she would keep nagging him to teach her how to fight, and she would ask him countless times to retell all the stories that he knew about the heroes, the Gundam pilots. He started to chuckle at the good times that all of them had. Sarah, Kara, the triplets, Simona, Chelsea, Katy, Ashley, Elizabeth, Arthur, Candice, and Shenlong; they all had an awesome time together. Unfortunately, Duo and Hilde decided to leave, and then they all pretty much went to different schools.

Candice came down the stairs. Odin was fast asleep

Candice and the rest of the G-kids came to times with each other. Everyone was here, and everyone was happy to see the others. All 11 of them went up to Candice's room and played video games (where Candice beat Shenlong horribly at DOA3), played poker (where Shenlong won 10 IOU's, and didn't give out any), sang karaoke, (where Shenlong scored a 1, Chelsea and Katy scored a 9 out of 10, and Candice made every ones ears bleed.), and painted pictures on the first person who fell asleep (which was Candice….poor girl). Meanwhile, their parents were passed out on the floor, shrinking fast into littler bodies, after having over ten glasses of the special wine Duo had bought. Heero was protectively holding Relena. They all soon transformed into their teenage bodies, then to toddlers, and finally, they looked like infants.

_Master?_ The old man woke up with a start "Yes Egor? What's the matter?" the bent over person in the corner said mysteriously _you tink tat Gundam pilots are passed out drunk_ "Yes Egor I do. Now don't wake me for such a stupid reason again." The creepy old guy said irritably. _Sorry master………..Master what you tink they look like, the children I me…._ A vase smashed into the person's head knocking him out cold. The old man settled back down into his blankets mumbling something about stupid mysterious figures. To bad, he could have saved himself a lot of trouble if he listened to his assistant, cause' he would, later on, get hell from the G-Kids.



_Eshidaku: So, how do you like it?_

_Candice: Wow, that's kinda'…….weird…and long!_

_Eshiaku: Yeah…….. sighs and sits at computer 2,750 words, 5 pages, and I'm worn out!_

_Sara: Hey, Eshidaku-sama? You didn't introduce me, or Liz or Em, or Mel, or Ash, or….a lot of other people._

_Eshidaku: Gomen nasai! Please forgive my incompetence. I promise I'll do better next time. Now time for next time's review_

**Candice and the rest of the G-kids wake up to find their parents gone, replaced by wailing babies, 7 strange kids show up and claim to be under their parents tutelige, Chelsea falls head over heals over one of them, Uncle Zechs, and Aunt Noin come for a surprise visit, and a strange, and extremely hot guy won't stop hanging around Candice's house. What's up with that!**

Candice: Weird

Chelsea: That's not very nice…. Wait, is it that kid, you know, with the blonde hair, that I fall for!

Eshidaku: Ummmmm……..

Chelsea: It better be.. dangerous look in Chelsea's eyes or I'll make your life a living hell!

Eshidaku: whimpers and goes into corner rocking back and forth

Candice: Woo-hoo! Go Chelsea!

Kara: ………….did you people just forget about me?

Eshidaku: surrounded by people, lots of knives, and even more guns any way, how do you like my first fan fiction. Please R&R …Ehheh…now guys, there's no reason to get angry… wait, STOP! NO! What are you doing! Don't poke me! HELP! Hey look, it's a MONKEY! SAVE ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Sitters _Disclaimer: Why do you even need to ask? ………evil monkeys……._ _A/N Many thanks to Mike Jamboree for being my first commenter. To heavensong, to Foxkitten, and P_

_Sarah: Eshidaku-sama, you are going to introduce everyone, right? gets dangerous look in eyes _

_Eshidaku: bandaged and with crutches ehhehehehe……. ofcourse, every single one, all 12 kids + 10 G-babies + Zechs and Noin + their kids, Elizabeth and Arthur + 7 Mysterious newbies. Lets see all together, that's about 33 people….right… sighs….so much work. Anywho, in this chappie, you'll discover what makes grown men and women, turn into babies_

_Chelsea: Hey, Eshi-chan…._

_Eshidaku: groans Yes, yes, what do you want now._

_Chelsea: What's his name?_

_Eshidaku: …….Huh?……_

_Chelsea: My guy, what's his name?_

_Eshidaku:…………..CRAP!_

_Candice: Idiot, you didn't even name your characters?_

_Eshidaku: #$!# by the way… JSYK… I suck at battle scenes… I'm sorry ahead of time!_



Anyone know how to change diapers? CHAPTER 1 

Candice's eyes opened slightly at the sound of a baby screaming. Sarah, Candice's friend, rolled off the bed and onto her brother, Shenlong; he opened one eye, then closed it, going right back asleep.

The baby continued to wail. "Arggg…" Candice sighed as she struggled to her feet, and had to shove Shenlongs foot off her chest. Stumbling towards the door, Candice accidentally tripped over a small body. Emily, the eldest of Duo's triplets, groaned and punched Candice behind the knee, then rolled over pushing her brother, Linwood, who was the youngest, out of the way. Linwood, opened his eyes, growled, and saw Candice groggily walking towards the Bedroom door.

"Hey, Horrible Artist. I'm hungry." He said sleepily, "get me some breakfast." Candice glared down at the little boy. He had dirty blonde hair and cold blue eyes, and through out his whole life, he had been annoying. Nay… that was an understatement. He was down right evil. He was criticizing every ones art work since he was five, and for some reason, he like to criticize Candice the most.

Well, through all his 8 years of knowing Candice, he still hadn't figured out that she wasn't a very good morning person, and was currently entertaining the idea of putting laxatives into the 'all knowing one's (as he calls himself), oatmeal. Candice smiled evilly, thinking about all the times she actually put into action her plans of revenge. She'd push him in the pool (when he couldn't swim), she'd tell Emily (the deadliest of the triplets) that he had gone through her stuff, and she'd even gone so far as to hang his favorite teddy bear on the sealing fan with fishing line so he could wake up to it spinning round and round on Christmas morning. She almost always got away with her torture. Almost, because Emily and Shenlong found out about the teddy bear and what happened next is to horrible to even write about. Coming out of her happy trance Candice said, "I will idiot, but first I have to tend to Odin." Linwood scoffed prudently "Tend to? Who uses old English like that! I swear your speech is as bad as your anime. Tend to, I can't believe you said that…" Candice pushed open her bedroom door, and walked into the hallway, with Linwood tagging along behind, rambling and ranting on deaf ears.

Candice, about to forget the laxatives and just go get one of her dad's guns, walked through her baby brother's door and went to the wailing baby. "Shhh Sh Sh, Odin. It's o.k." Still wailing, Odin choked out "Batal!" Candice walked over to the refrigerator in odins room. '_Wow, how many two-year-olds have their own fridge?'_ Candice thought absently as she grabbed the sippy cup, and milk. Odin stopped crying, and giggled happily while grabbing for the food.

Watching little Odin gulp down his milk, it hit her; Candice heard crying still. She looked at Odin with his whole head in the cereal. Absent minded, she picked up the milk and cheerio covered toddler.

"O.K. that's weird." She said as he simply giggled that insane happy baby laugh. Putting him down, she walked past Linwood, (who was still ranting), and out the open door into the hall. Candice noticed that the crying was getting louder as she walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Her breath caught, and for the first time in her life, Candice felt like swooning; for on that kitchen floor, amongst piles of clothing, there were ten, red, wailing, infants.

All pink and with scrunched up eyes! Poor Candice could only think of two things "O.K. Mom decided to adopt, or……I never woke up." Candice stood at the kitchen door, for just a second or two, then turned ever so slowly around, and walked back the way she came. As her senses returned, her pace quickened.

She walked past Linwood. '_He won't be any help' _she thought. Turning down the hall to her parent's bedroom, she knocked. When nobody answered, she pushed open the door slowly.

Nobody was there. Her parents bed was neatly made. Candice fled the empty room and burst through all twenty-guest bedrooms. _'Why do we have to live in such a big house!' _she thought while running back to her room.

"GUYS! Our parents are gone! And there's a bunch of babies in the kitchen!" No one even rolled over. "Guys!" she said again. Finally getting frustrated she went towards Shenlong and shook him really hard. His fist collided with her cheek, and he rolled over.

Candice went over to the only person everyone listened to…Chelsea. The only problem was that she slept like a rock "Chelsea! CHELSEA!" she started, then remembered something that always worked. Her dad had a nickname for her that drove her crazy.

"CHEAPOO!" Chelsea woke with a start, then she saw Candice. Nearly hysterical, she yelled "Chelsea! Help me get everyone up!" Chelsea quietly put her feet on the floor and told everybody to wake up…not a single person looked even slightly groggy.

Candice looked astonished. Chelsea's eye's narrowed dangerously, and so Candice, sensing danger (for Chelsea was about as friendly in the mornings as Candice), started explaining everything in a hurry. Shenlong hit her again, and Sarah went back to sleep. "And if this is true… Why did you leave them on the Floor!" Chelsea gave Candice a most mother like look. Taken back, Candice mumbled a few things about shock. Chelsea ran out of the bedroom, and made her way into the kitchen.

Shenlong grabbed Candice by the ear and followed Chelsea. Behind them the rest of the kids rushed out, Melissa bringing up the rear. They walked past Odin's room, where Linwood finally realized that nobody was listening to him complain, so he got beside his twin and started to complain to her.

By the time everyone caught up with Chelsea, she was holding an infant with her mother's earring in its ear. "I think I know what happened." Chelsea said somberly. Everyone waited to hear what she would say. "I think that someone poisoned the bottle of wine, and as a result, our parents turned into babies…" she finished.

After a second or two, everyone laughed at such an absurd statement. Until a creepy laugh sounded from the window. Candice started. Someone was outside her house! A window shattered in her living room.

Growling, Candice grabbed a knife her dad used to cook with, and ran into the would-be-break inners'. Startled Candice stepped back, right into another of the robbers. Recovering quickly, she rolled onto her heals, grabbing the persons shirt, and proceeded to through him across he room. With a slam, he crashed painfully into his colleague, counting quickly, thee were seven perpetrators; all recovered and in some type of battle formation.

Candice showed off some moves twisting and turning until she reached a wall with a picture of her family on it. She punched in the picture and a trap door opened, with a smile, nearly all seven fell through the large hole in the the center of the living room, and into the waiting cage beneath. One grabbed the edge of the floor and hoisted himself up, with a look towards the cage, he threw himself at Candice.

She dodged, and countered with a feigned roundhouse. He went to block but her other leg shot up and connected with his chin. The perpetrator slunk to the floor. Candice relaxed, just a little bit, and Shenlong kicked her behind the knee.

Thinking there was another enemy she pivoted on her knee to face him. Shenlong stood there with a mocking smile. With rope he walked past her glowering face, and proceeded to tie up the perpetrator. Shenlong bowed and said, "Would her highness like to demask the notorious robber?" Candice growled.

Since her mother was once queen, Shenlong had always called her "highness", especially when he wanted to prove a point. She stalked up to the now conscious robber grabbed the black mask and pulled it off. Chelsea gasped, and could not take her eyes off the boy with golden hair. Candice however, had no sympathy for the would-be-break inner.



_Eshidaku: Yay! Another chapter is finally done!_

_Sarah: you still didn't introduce a lot of people!_

_Eshidaku: …Give me a break! That's a lot of people!_

_Sarah: hmph!_

_Chelsea: sigh _

_Kara: I wasn't in this one at all! Write me into it, NOW!_

_Simona: Don't complain! I wasn't in either one of them._

_Candice: Should we teach you another lesson?_

_Eshidaku: …………... give me a few more chapters, and you'll all have your own chappie!_

_Linwood: my god! You're so stupid you use old stupid old language._

_Eshidaku: Bite me!_

_Candice: hey! Why don't you write something about him!_

_Eshidaku: Muwahahahahahaha! An idea! Remember this, AYAME!_


End file.
